vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Break my little world
[[Archivo:Break_my_little_world_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Break my little world Ilustrada por Shiina]]Break my little world es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción fue subida a Nicovideo el 20 de Febrero de 2013. Es una de las canciones de demostración del voicebank inglés de la Vocaloid GUMI, el cuál fue puesto a la venta el 28 de Febrero de 2013. Esta canción puede comprarse en iTunes, Amazon, Dwango, Mora y Vocalotracks. Intérprete: GUMI English Música: Maya Letra: Toriko Ilustración y PV: Shiina *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Mystic Rites Letras *Inglés tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al Español por Himutako Mizumi. Inglés= You saved me From my little world I drowned in a sea of dark feelings With my freezing heart, the first time I saw you This dry world took my dream away from me To stop my breath Heard a distant crossing sound and you calling My vision is getting dark and cloudy Like I just don't belong anywhere I knew it at heart that I should take the first step Toward to break my shell and believe in me The words of the girl without a face cut through me Like the water as cold as death It covers my mouth till dawn comes And it's killing me, it's killing me In the line of cold words, I can't see my world Hoping someone's hands to cover My eyes with warmth of affection With a flower in my right hand Screaming and crying help me now You've been with me saying "It's ok" If I could take my pick in life And enjoy the lights of the world, I was barely getting by in this dreamless world He says that means to live smart You maynot let me do so I wanted to change my life Didn't know how to find the way to do my thing You said to me "I'm sure you'll do fine" Like you do it for a drowning man You kissed me You kissed me See? I thought the world we live is like a little tank And we'll get trapped in it till you woke me up Your voice as a daylight, a whole night, gets me And makes my eyes open Lead me to happiness In the line of cold words, I can't see my world Hoping someone's hands to cover My eyes with warmth of affection With a flower in my right hand Screaming and crying help me now You've been with me saying "It's ok" Now I see Our lights Your tender voice Your loving smile Light up my heart As warm sunshine Now and forever Be always there You're my... |-| Español= Tú me salvaste de mi pequeño mundo Me ahogué en un mar de sentimientos oscuros con mi corazón congelándose, la primera vez que te vi Este mundo seco alejó mi sueño de mí para detener mi respiración Escuché un sonido cruzándose, distante, y a ti llamando Mi visión se está oscureciendo y nublando como si yo no perteneciera a ningún lugar Lo sabía, en mi corazón, que debería dar el primer paso para romper mi coraza y creer en mí misma Las palabras de la chica sin cara me cortan por dentro como el agua helada como la muerte Cubre mi boca hasta que llega el amanecer y me está matando, me está matando En la línea de palabras frías, no puedo ver mi mundo esperando por las manos de alguien que cubran mis ojos con la calidez del afecto Con una flor en mi mano derecha gritando y llorando, ayúdame ahora Tú has estado conmigo, diciendo "está bien" Si pudiera elegir las cosas en mi vida y disfrutar de las luces del mundo, Apenas estaba sobreviviendo en este mundo sin sueños Él dijo que significa el vivir inteligentemente tú tal vez no me dejarás hacerlo así Quería cambiar mi vida no sabía como encontrar una forma para hacer lo mío Tú me dijiste "Estoy seguro que lo harás bien" Como lo haces por un hombre ahogándose tú me besaste tú me besaste ¿Ves? Pensaba que el mundo en el que vivimos es como un pequeño tanque y que quedaríamos atrapados en él hasta que tú me despertaste Tu voz es como la luz del día, una noche entera, me llega y hace que mis ojos se abran Me guía a la felicidad En la línea de las palabras frías, no puedo ver mi mundo esperado por la mano de alguien para que cubra mis ojos con la calidez del afecto Con una flor en mi mano derecha gritando y llorando, sálvame ahora Tú has estado conmigo, diciendo "Está bien" Ahora veo nuestras luces Tu tierna voz tu sonrisa amorosa Ilumina mi corazón como el cálido brillo del sol Ahora y para siempre quédate siempre ahí Tú eres mi... Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Shiina. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Galería Break my little world 2.jpg|Portada del single, Ilustrada por Shiina. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013